There is a system that is capable of performing a location-free printing. In the location-free printing, print data is transmitted to a multifunction peripheral (MFP) of a server or a base unit functioning as the server, and the printing is performed in a certain MFP (peripheral device) connected to the server.
When an access is granted/performed to the print data stored in a server, because the access controlling is granted/performed using a registered user ID, only a registered user may perform the printing.
However, in this case, there is a problem in that it is difficult to share registered print data with another party, even if the sharing is desirable.